Amor Eterno
by HeartStrungShootingStar
Summary: The many ways Sabrina and Puck have said 'I love you.' The title means "Undying Love" in English. The dialogue all has translations.
1. Are You Okay?

**Hey! I have had an account before, but it somehow whacked out on me, so I started this one. This is my first SG fanfiction so take it easy on me. Anyways, on with the show. **

**Disclamer: I DON'T own SG. Micheal Buckley does. **

**Te Amo**

Sabrina walked into her Spanish lesson, late yet again. Her car had broken down in the middle of the road and she'd had to walk. To make matters worse there had been a group of perverts at the door when she walked in and she'd had to beat each and every single one up before she could go to class. When the door shut the Spanish teacher Senorita Verde looked up.

"Sabrina, ¿por qué estás tarde para mi clase de nuevo?" (Sabrina, why are you late to my class again?) The teacher asked looking aggravated. It was the third time she had been late that week.

"La Señorita Verde, lo siento mucho por haber llegado tarde, pero mi coche se averió." ( Miss Green, I am very sorry for being late, but my car broke down.) I answered looking sheepish.

"He crecido muy cansado de tus excusas! Detención! Usted sabe muy bien I no tolero la tardanza en mi clase!" (I have grown very tired of your excuses! Detention! You know very well I do not tolerate tardiness in my class!") The teacher exploded, not being able to hold her anger in any longer. The students all jumped at her yelling, not understanding how their usually calm and collected teacher could blow her top in such little time.

"Lo sentimos." (Sorry.) I answered, trudging towards my seat defeated.

"Estas bien?" (Are you okay?) A familiar voice whispered from my left.

"Estoy bien, Puck." (I'm fine, Puck.) I whispered back, pinching the bridge of my nose. I didn't know if I could take this anymore. The bell rang and I got up walking towards the door. I had almost reached my destination when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around to face them. When I saw who it was I relaxed a little.

"Tengo algo que decirte." (I have something to tell you.) Puck said nervously. He squirmed under my gaze.

"Te amo." He whispered. I was too worried about my detention to realize what he said, so I just nodded. I didn't notice the hurt look that passed his face as I turned to leave. I had made it to the door before I understood what he said. I love you. Te amo. I love you. I turned and ran into his arms.

"Yo tambien te queiro!" (I love you too!) I yelled and his eyes flashed. I saw joy, passion, and last but not least, love.

"Besame." (Kiss me.) I whispered. And he did. The emotions we both felt leaked into the kiss and I let go of everything I had ever felt. We finally took a breath and I thought "Te amo. I love you."


	2. What Happened To Forever And Always?

**Hi. OK! DON'T THROW BOOKS AT ME I'M UPDATING! Well. I really have no reason this hasn't been updated except for school work and pure laziness. Well. You've waited long enough.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SG I would be famous and would be an opposite gender... SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO! I PRESENT YOU WITH YOUR CHAPTER!**

_**Latin Te Amo**_

"Hoc nostrum est loquor." ( We need to talk.) My boyfriend declared, casting his eyes towards the floor in a look of humiliation. I strode into our shared bedroom, curiosity plain on my face.

"Quid hoc quod?" (What is this about?) I asked, plopping down on our bed next to him. I didn't notice his slight discomfort as I laid my hand on his arm.

"Suecia ingressus in negotio trinus ultima, meminerim?" (I went to Sweden last week on a business trip, remember that?) He wondered. It was near that time I noticed that he refused to look me in the eyes. I curled in on myself like a cat, suspicion rolling through my eyes in grey clouds. Where was this leading...?

"Yeah, quid ad rem?" (Yeah, so what?) I asked, distrust still shining in my eyes like silver orbs of scorn.

"Ego invenerunt hominem." (I met someone.) He said warily backing into the headboard waiting for my wrath. My eyes flew wide at what he said.

"Sed novum populum omni tempore." (We meet new people all the time.) I rejoined insecurely, hoping against hope his words didn't mean what I thought.

"Obviam habui rusticulum puellae. Nos sunt seriem. Et me scitis, et destinent." (I met a girl. We are dating. Me and you have to end this.) My heart shattered into a million tiny pieces before my vision misted over with blind rage.

"Vos circumvenit contra me? Quomodo tu!" (You cheated on me? How dare you!) My anger evaporated and turned into devastation. Tears streamed down my face in rivulets clinging to my skin before running off my face.

"Quid accidit in saecula saeculorum?" (What happened to 'forever and always'?) The tears came stronger when I remembered something he'd told me once upon a time. I leaped to my feet and indicated towards the door. He seemed more than eager to leave.

After two good hours of crying I ran downstairs in my loose fitted sleep shirt. I proceeded to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of Superman ice cream. As I arrived in the living room, I noticed the TV already on and sat down to watch the News. I turned up the volume, but burst into tears as the reporter told my life story.

"Somnium Team nihil capiatur ad deprecationem meam quia sicut unus et unicus ille reliquit James INQUISITOR Grimm Sabrina ad mulierem." (Dream team breaks up as one and only Colen James leaves famous detective Sabrina Grimm for another woman.) I made a dive for the remote and quickly turned off the horrible report. Why couldn't people just mind their own business? I got up to go to my room, but bumped into something before I could leave.

"Te amo." Puck whispered as I looked up into his mesmerizing green eyes. I had been in such a trance I hadn't noticed he'd said anything until he spoke again.

"Te amo." (I love you.)

PPOV

She jumped on me and kissed me straight on the lips. Guess she loved me too. I knew she couldn't resist.


	3. Open The Door

**Hey. More than one chapter in one night. Lucky, lucky. Well. I am going to go on now.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own SG for God's sake. OK? Get it? Got it? Good. **

_**Finnish- Rakastan sinua**_

Finland, land of the Midnight Sun. Easy of the Bothnian Sea. So far we had visited the president Sauli Niinisto, The Prime Minister Alexander Stubb, and of course, the capital, Helsinki. It also turns out that in Finland people drive on the right side of the road, just like in America. Speaking Finnish isn't hard either. As usual, with almost every place we had ever visited, we were here for a mystery. We, as in Puck and I. Daphne is in Nova Scotia, Canada with Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, Red, Uncle Jake, and even the family dog, Elvis.

"Sabrina oletko kunnossa ?" (Sabrina are you okay?) Puck asked, stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist... when did he get so toned?

"Joo olen kunnossa. Laita vaatteet päälle keiju poika." (Yeah I'm fine. Put some clothes on fairy boy.) I said dazedly, my heart pounding at the thought of his strong muscled arms hugging me around the waist, him whispering sweet nothing's, his breath tickling my ear.

"Voi Yhdyn kuitenkin, mieluummin ajatella minun lihakset ovat herkullisia." (Oh, but I concur, you rather think my muscles are delicious.) He teased, reaching towards his dresser where he'd forgotten his clothes.

"Mikä sinulla on hätänä ? Liian ruma saada oma päivämäärä, osut Grimm viimeisenä keionä ?" (What's wrong with you? Too ugly to get your own date, you hit on Grimm as a last resort?) I asked, sneering at him for messing with me.

"En vain ajattelin kiusata teitä minun ihanuutta." (No. I just thought I would tease you with my awesomeness.) He answered seriously, with a slight smirk on his face. I scoffed, my annoyance showing through the mask i had put up to guard myself from emotions.

"Whatever. Mennä pukeutumaan." (Whatever. Go get dressed.) I turned back to the book on the nightstand and began reading it.

"Rakastan sinua." Puck whispered. He turned on his heel, shoulders slumped, looking miserable when I didn't respond, and walked into the bathroom. I then remembered what "Rakastan Sinua" meant in Finnish: I love you. I jumped from the bed and sprinted to the bathroom door. I raised my fist and knocked hesitantly.

"Avaa ovi Puck." (Open the door Puck.) I muttered, hoping he could hear me. The door leisurely opened and a fully dressed Puck stepped out.

"Miski et kertonut minulle ?" (Why didn't you tell me?) I asked, my brow crinkling in confusion.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua." (I love you too.) I spoke confidently, but when he leaned forward and kissed me my whole world turned to bliss. Nothing could be better than this.


	4. Age of Mistakes

**3rd chapter in one night. Come on you guys! You can do better than 5 reviews! I want 15 by the end of next year! (The end of 2015!) Really! I really do! PLEASE?! *PUPPY DOG EYES* **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Last time I checked I owned a collection of the SG books. But here's the catch: my name's not on the cover.**

_**Japanese- Watashi wa anata o aishite**_

**'**Speaking Japanese is fun.' I thought as Puck said yet another word in the funny language. The way said some things- it should be outlawed!

"Pakku ni wa sore o teishi!" (Puck, stop it!) I giggled, my ribs hurting, stomach feeling like it was about to burst from laughing so hard.

"Naze watashi wa sore o shimasu ka?" (Why would I do that?) He teased, making my heartbeat accelerate.

"Watashi wa warai de shinu tsumoridesunode!" (Because I'm going to die of laughter!) I said between gasps of air as I snickered at how weird the words sounded.

"Tabun watashi wa anata no warai ga sukidesu." (Maybe I like your laugh.) He uttered, the words caressing my skin like he had once done with his soft fingers. I stopped laughing and took in the seriousness of it all.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite." (I love you.) I said breathlessly, my heart fluttering with feeling.

He flew up to me and kissed me just like he had when we were eleven and had fallen in love at the age of mistakes.


End file.
